Night
by AkaShirou
Summary: Malam yang terasa tidak nyaman bagi Kuro dan Mahiru. jangan berharap lebih dari sini fufu. KuroMahi Rate M


_Malam yang terasa tidak nyaman bagi Kuro dan Mahiru_

 _._

AkaShiro present

 **Night**

 **Servamp by Strike Tanaka**

 _._

 _._

 _Romance/R-18/Mature Content_

 _Oneshoot_

 _._

 _ **Warning :**_ _Dont like Dont read, maybe OOC._

 _._

 _KuroxMahiru_

.

 **Hope You Like It**

.

.

.

Piring-piring kotor bekas makan malam telah tercuci bersih oleh Mahiru, sementara si Servamp masih tampak bergulingan di karpet sambil memainkan game PSP milik Mahiru dalam wujud kucing hitam. Servamp kemalasan memang seperti ini hingga Mahiru terkadang ingin sekali mementung kepala hitam berbulu itu dengan gagang sapu.

Namun sebuah ide melintas di pikirannya.

Mahiru berjongkok di sebelah Kuro yang asyik berguling, menarik kulit tengkuk Kuro yang protes karena diganggu saat 'Character'-nya sedang dalam pertarungan seru.

"Oi, Mahiru, jangan seret aku. Aku bisa mati." Ujar Kuro sambil memberontak dari pegangan Mahiru.

"Itu bisa nanti," Mahiru membawa Kuro kehalaman rumah. Kuro memberontak. "Tidak! Aku tidak mau keluar! Nanti aku jadi abu!"

"Apanya?!" perempatan kesal muncul di pelipis Mahiru.

Tubuh mungil Kuro diletakkan di atas sofa tempat bersantai, halaman belakang yang tampak asri dan segar dengan angin sepoi-sepoi membuat Kuro tergoda untuk tidur. Kuro mengalihkan tatapannya pada sekitar, pohon yang rindan, tanaman yang terawat dan cuaca yang cerah. Benar-benar situasi yang cocok untuk tidur, terlebih Mahiru meninggalkannya dan malah berlari ke tumpukan semak belukar.

Biarlah, Kuro mengantuk. Ia hanya ingin tidur.

* * *

Tubuh Kuro terasa sangat pegal, entah sudah berapa lama ia tertidur. Ah- tentu saja, Kuro ketiduran tadi, suasana dihalaman belakang memang benar-benar sulit untuk dilawan. Walaupun Kuro tidak benar-benar ingin melawan rasa kantuk itu dan malah terbuai olehnya.

Tunggu, bukankah seharusnya sekarang Kuro masih berada di halaman belakang, bukan di dalam kamar kan?.

Kuro bangun dan berdiri diatas 4 kakinya, ekornya tersibak merenggangkan diri. Bisa dipastikan kalau Mahirulah yang membawanya kemari. Tidak perlu tenaga lebih, karena Kuro dalam wujud kucing sangat ringan.

"Kuro! Akhirnya kau bangun juga!" terdengar seruan kesal Mahiru dari pintu kamar mandi, handuk melingkar di pinggang rampingnya dengan tetesan air dari rambutnya yang basah, Mahiru baru selesai mandi.

"Hah?"

"Tadinya aku ingin mengajakmu bermain karena sederhananya kucing itu suka bermain ditaman, tapi kau malah tidur. Dasar kucing pemalas!"

"Hah? Tidak ada vampir yang bermain di siang hari, Mahiru. Itu merepotkan." Jawab Kuro malas.

"Tapi setiap siang, kau hanya berguling di karpet sambil makan dan main game!"

"Habisnya, keluar tanpa tujuan itu merepotkan."

"Tujuannya bermain, Kuro. Bermain!" Mahiru menghela napas lelah, ia berjalan membuka lemari bajunya untuk mengambil baju ganti yang tertinggal di dalam. "ya, sudahlah. Kau memang Servamp kemalasan." Ujarnya pasrah.

"Mahiru, memangnya kau mau main apa?"

Mahiru menengok ke arah Kuro dengan memegang setangkai tanaman alang-alang dengan ujung yang berbulu putih. "Jika dipikirkan secara sederhana, kucing suka bermain dengan benda ini kan? Itu akan membuatnya senang."

Kuro menatap dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa di jelaskan. "Hah? Kau benar-benar menganggapku seekor kucing?"

"Tentu saja!" kuro kembali memasang wajah _sweatdrop_ untuk kesekian kalinya.

Kuro melompat dari kasur dan berubah ke wujud manusianya. Ia menatap mahiru kesal sebelum menghempaskan bokongnya ke atas kasur. Ia menghela napas lelah atas kelakuan Eve-nya.

"Merepotkan" Ujarnya.

"Sepertinya menyenangkan memiliki hewan peliharaan yang bisa diajak bermain." Rajuk Mahiru. Pakaian di pakai ke tubuhnya, tidak perlu malu, toh sesama laki-laki, begitulah pikirnya. "Hyde meski menyebalkan dia bisa diajak bermain." Lanjutnya tanpa menyadari perubahan ekspresi Kuro. "Atau Lily-san yang bisa diandalkan." Pelipis Kuro berkedut mendengarnya, "Atau Tsuba—Mmph!"

Habis sudah kesabaran Kuro, sebelum kalimat terakhir tuntas disebut, Kuro langsung membungkam mulut sang Eve dengan bibirnya. Entah kenapa, Kuro tidak suka jika Mahiru menyebut Servamp lain didepannya, apalagi melebih-lebihkan mereka. Kuro terganggu dengan itu.

Bibir di lumat, sementara lengan Kuro menahan punggung Mahiru yang sudah dibalut kaos tipis untuk tidur. Tentu saja, ini sudah malam dan Mahiru tidak punya cara lain yang harus dilakukan malam itu. Meski bagian bawah masih ditutupi oleh sehelai handuk putih. Ciuman di lepas, Mahiru meraup napas dengan rakus.

"K-kuro... A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Mahiru menatap Kuro kaget sementara Kuro masih menatap malas seperti biasa namun dengan pancaran ketidaksukaan yang pekat.

"Aku tidak suka Mahiru menyebut Servamp lain di depanku." Ujarnya.

Mahiru memalingkan wajah yang sudah memerah sempurna, "Kalau begitu cukup bilang saja, tidak perlu sampai harus menciumku segala."

"Habis, Mahiru menyebalkan."

"Kuro lebih menyebalkan lagi."

Lalu hening, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bicara. Suasana menyebalkan yang tidak wajar ini membuat Mahiru gelisah, ia harus melakukan sesuatu, ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mencairkan suasana yang tidak jelas itu.

"K-kuro, kau mau makan malam? Bagaimana kalau kau mandi dulu selagi kusiapkan makan malam?" Tawar Mahiru.

Tidak ada jawaban, cengkraman pada tubuh Mahiru semakin erat. Kuro masih terdiam, Mahiru merasa tidak bisa menolak Kuro sekarang, ia merasa bersalah karena membuat Servampnya marah, ia bingung harus melakukan apa agar Kuro berhenti marah padanya.

"Mahiru." Panggil Kuro menyadarkan Mahiru dari lamunannya. "Aku rasa aku tidak ingin makan." Ujarnya tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"Tapi aku ingin memakan Mahiru."

"Hah?! Tapi, bukannya vampir itu hanya meminum darah bukan memakan manusia?"

Ternyata Mahiru gagal paham.

* * *

Kasur berderit ditengah lampu temaram, suasana dingin dan sepi berubah menjadi panas dan penuh suara desah yang liar. Mahiru terbaring dibawah Kuro yang sudah Topless, wajah Mahiru memerah semerah buah tomat sementara leher dan dadanya sudah dipenuhi oleh kissmark buatan Kuro.

"M-mahiru..." Tangan besar Kuro mengelus paha dalam Mahiru pelan, membuat sang empunya menggeliat geli.

"Ngh... K-kuro... G-geli..."

Bukannya mengindahkan gumaman sang Eve, Kuro malah menarik tangannya dan mengelus selangkangan Mahiru, jemarinya menyenggol penis milik Mahiru yang mulai menegang. Mahiru menanggahkan kepalanya seolah arus listrik tegangan sedang tengah menyengat tubuhnya, hingga tangan Kuro mencengkram kebanggaan Mahiru, membuat si pemilik terlonjak kaget. Bagaimana tidak, tangan dingin itu menyentuh benda Mahiru yang sudah berkedut memanas.

Sambil mengocok kebanggaan Mahiru, Kuro mencium bibir plum Mahiru yang entah kenapa membuatnya merasa tergoda. Memang tidak ada yang lebih menggiurkan selain Eve-nya, Eve yang memungutnya, Eve yang selalu membuatnya nyaris tidak bisa mempertahankan pikiran rasionalnya. Baru kali ini, Kuro merasa bahagia dan beruntung karena Mahiru lah yang memungutnya.

"Mnh-... Ngh!" terdengar suara desah Mahiru ketika cairan kental berwarna putih yang lengket itu menyembur dari ujung kebanggannya. Kuro menatap tangannya yang berlumuran sperma dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

"Mahiru, cepat seklai keluarnya." Komentar Kuro yang berhasil membuat wajah Mahiru memerah sempurna.

"Aku tidak minta pendapatmu!"

Jari yang berlumuran sperma itu dipindahkan untuk mengelus lubang berkerut milik Mahiru. Satu jari melesak masuk kedalam lubang Mahiru membuat sang Eve menggeliat tidak nyaman, jari kedua, Mahiru memekik kesakitan, merasa belum cukup, jari ketiga dilesakkan, dan sang Eve hanya bisa berteriak kesakitan.

Jemari panjang itu digerakkan keluar masuk dengan gerakan yang stabil, membuat mahiru semakin terbiasa dengan adanya benda asing yang memasuki anusnya. Meski masih terasa sakit tapi entah kenapa ada sedikit rasa malu dan nikmat, Mahiru mulai berpikir kalau ia adalah seorang masokis.

Tiga jari di keluarkan dari dalam lubang, Kuro melepas fabrik terakhir yang melekat di tubuhnya, menunjukan denial yang lebih besar daripada milik Mahiru. Mahiru sendiri hanya bisa menelan ludah, antara takut dan iri. Tapi perasaan iri itu menghilang ketika ia mulai berpikir sederhana jika Kuro itu bukan manusia makanya wajar memiliki ukuran yang lebih besar dari miliknya.

"Mahiru... aku akan memasukkannya sekarang."

"A-apa?! I-itu?!" Mahiru panik. "M-mana mungkin bisa kan?"

Kuro merangkak mendekati Mahiru sementara sang korban hanya bisa mundur ketakuutan, yang pasti itu akan terasa sakit dan Mahiru tidak suka sakit.

Mahiru terperangkap, ia tidak bisa kabur lagi karena terhimpit tembok.

"J-jangan..." cicit Mahiru. "J-Jangan... JANGAN!"

 **KRIIINGGGGG**

Mahiru terbangun dari kasurnya shock, keringat dingin membanjiri pelipisnya, napasnya tersenggal-senggal.

"M-mimpi apa itu tadi?..."

Lagi, Mahiru terlonjak dengan gerakan yang tertangkap indra perabanya, gundukan kecil menggeliat dan keluar dari balik selimut yang membalut tubuhnya yang setengah telanjang. Tunggu, setengah telanjang? Dan Kuro di dalamnya? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!

"Mahiru, jangan berteriak, ini masih pagi." Ujar kucing hitam itu sambil menggeliat kesal meski nada bisacarnay tetap malas.

"Kuro... eh?! Tunggu sebentar, apa yang terjadi tadi malam?!"

"Tadi malam? Bukannya kau tadi malam kau langsung tertidur di kasur setelah mandi?" jawab Kuro, Mahiru menghela napas. Ia mengurut dadanya lega. "memangnya kenapa?"

Lalu kembali sport jantung ketika Mahiru kembali menatap Kuro yang sudah berubah wujud menjadi wujud manusianya. Pipi Mahiru merona merah menatap langsung wajah Servampnya, ia langsung kabur ke kamar mandi meninggalkan Kuro yang menatapnya dengan terheran-heran.

"Mahiru kenapa? Merepotkan."

.

.

.

The End

a/n : AkaShiro desu, salam kenal. Semoga kalian menikmati ff abal-abal dari AkaShiro dengan Pair KuroMahi ini, AkaShiro juga shiper mereka. Haha Kritik dan Saran selalu di terima oleh AkaShiro. Sampai jumpa di cerita yang berbeda.

 **AkaShiro**

 **Omake**

Mahiru masih terdiam dikamar mandi sambil merutuki mimpi tidak jelas yang menyambangi tidurnya tadi malam, bagaimana bisa ia bermimpi hal yang memalukan seperti itu?. Gelembung gelembung udara mengapung dan meletus di permukaan air ketika ia meniupkan napas di dalam air. Ah sudahlah, lebih baik Mahiru tidak memikirkannya dulu.

Kriett

Suara pintu terbuka, Mahiru maupun Kuro yang baru datang sama-sama terdiam saling memandang, Mahiru memerah.

"Eh?!"

"ah..."

"GYAAAA KELUAR KAU VAMPIR MESUM!"

BLETAKK

Sarapan sudah siap, Mahiru masih ngambek dengan kelakuan Kuro. Kuro hanya melihat mahiru sebelum akhirnya ia teringat sesuatu.

"Punya Mahiru kecil juga ya?"

"Aku tidak minta pendapatmu, dasar vampir mesum!"

True End


End file.
